


正确地安抚家猫的方法

by pearlsea



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	正确地安抚家猫的方法

那真的是源于一件再可笑不过的小事。  
Cobra本来没打算和别人讲，出门时想着山王的聚会结束回家后，事情应该也可以当作过去。聚会气氛很好，Cobra甚至有一小段时间完全忘了还有那件事，一阵尽兴过后，它才突然又从脑海深处的缝隙里钻出来，让本来还挺开心的Cobra毫无征兆地开始发愣。  
最贴心的还是阿登，在大家闹成一片的时候戳了戳他。  
Cobra看着竹马关切的神情，觉得不要困扰别人或者说出来太丢脸的坚持轻松地产生动摇，最终他还是松口，求助这位唯一有恋爱经验的友人。  
真是，太幼稚可笑了。  
起因是昨晚村山玩游戏玩到很晚，这当然不是第一天，从他拿到新发售的游戏开始就是这样。平日倒是没什么，村山睡到再晚也不影响定时制上课出勤（如果作为鬼邪高的学生他真的在意这个的话），可是昨晚不同，Cobra都记得，第二天是周六，村山上午约了鬼邪高的同伴玩。他讨厌迟到，这一点Cobra也是知道的。  
Cobra提醒他，专注游戏的村山一直拿就快通关了和没事自己一定起得来搪塞。如此往复几次，中间也不知道是谁说话重了点，到了后来两人的语气都有些生硬。  
“Cobra酱出门上班前叫我醒来不就好了嘛。”最后村山稍微服软，一边盯着显示屏一边用撒娇一样的口气耍赖。  
“关我什么事。”Cobra随口应道，径自回了寝室要睡觉。他以为村山这么说了接下来会妥协一点，可是等了二十多分钟，寝室外的游戏音乐一直没有要停的意思。本来没有多认真，这时候反而真的有点感到生气，Cobra抱着一肚子闷气入睡。  
早上醒来时，Cobra把事情忘了个精光，直到自己洗漱时听到村山连绵的手机闹铃，烦躁的情绪又被勾起来了一点。  
不是说自己会好好起床的吗。  
怀着一点报复心理，Cobra赌气地没有管。手机闹铃响了三十秒停止，村山没有醒来。想也知道这人肯定玩到很晚，Cobra越想越觉得何必管他，一气呵成地洗漱换衣收拾东西出门。  
走到玄关的时候，闹铃第二次响起。Cobra站着远远地听寝室里响得十分热闹的铃声，脑子里飘过几句村山昨晚说的没心没肺的话，最终下定决心潇洒地关门走人。  
所以，就变成了现在这样。  
下午下班，Cobra回家换衣服。厅里的电视没有和前几天一样显示着游戏画面，看来是已经通关，村山缩在沙发上摆弄手机。  
“我回来了。晚饭吃过了吗？”Cobra一边脱去外套一边问。  
没有回答。  
沙发上的人手指一下一下点着屏幕，完全无视他的样子。  
Cobra不知道怎么反应，和山王的大家约的时间很赶，他还是先去换衣服，一边猜测村山一定是真的睡过了头误了约定的时间。  
又不是我的错。Cobra第一时间这么想，心里却还有些奇怪的郁闷和心虚。  
他换好衣服，出到客厅里又问了一次：“需要给你带宵夜吗？”  
仍然没有回答，村山保持着刚才的姿势，侧脸的线条硬邦邦的，嘴唇抿得很紧。  
看到他这样子，Cobra心里的矛盾更加激烈，一面对这样的村山感到无措，一面觉得自己不应该被这样对待。  
最终碍于时间，Cobra像逃避一样选择了直接出门，回来再说。

听他讲述完全过程的阿登同情地看着Cobra。  
“我知道很蠢。”Cobra撑着额头，灌了小半口酒精浓度非常低的饮料。  
“哈……我也没想过山王的总长和鬼邪高的番长会因为这样的事情吵架。”阿登用半是调侃的语气说。  
Cobra烦闷地叹了一口气。  
“很矛盾吧？”阿登问，“说到底，你们两个都没有大错，所以才不知道要怎么办？Cobra一定不想道歉。”  
“不是我的错，我为什么要……”Cobra脱口而出，又不甘地咬住嘴唇，声音变得更低沉，“他不应该这么生我的气，好歹也反省一下自己。”  
阿登看着Cobra揪成一团的眉头，轻轻笑了笑，“应该有在反省吧，那个番长君，他不是会那么任性地迁怒别人的人啊，特别是对Cobra。不过啊——”  
Cobra转头看向突然停下来的阿登。  
“我说得不一定对哦。”阿登放在桌上的双手交扣在一起，眼神变得柔和，“我想到以前和美保在一起的时候，也不是没有这样的情况。其实因为这种双方都不应该负全责的事情吵架的时候，生气的心情其实是为了掩饰愧疚吧？当然自尊也是一方面，因为不甘心承认自己存在过错，把事情变成现在的局面，所以会揪着对方的错不放。而对方越是表现得毫无歉疚的话，自己也会变得越是执拗。你是这样，村山也是这样。”  
Cobra手里的杯子轻轻磕到了桌面，他又叹气，沙哑的声音透着疲惫：“怎么办……除了直接道歉。”  
阿登笑得很轻松，“你看，虽然不想道歉，但你也没有真的在生村山的气，对吧？回去态度软一点主动安抚一下就好了，问题留到气氛好一点再沟通吧。”  
“安抚……啊。”Cobra有些茫然。

后半场，陷于难题的Cobra再也没法装没事，一张忧郁的帅脸开始影响聚会气氛，于是他干脆提早走人，回家直面考验。  
Cobra的烦闷纠结在推开家门看见玄关开着橘色顶灯的时候减轻了一点。以前发生过那种说出来很丢脸的事情，喝了酒的Cobra回到家因为玄关太暗被绊了一跤跌得很惨。村山放肆地大笑了一通，但以后每次Cobra出去聚会自己在家的时候总会记得给他提前打开玄关的灯。  
客厅没有开灯，只有屋子深处的寝室流泻出白炽灯的光亮。Cobra换了鞋，走到餐桌旁倒水时，他注意到冰箱旁边的矮柜上摆着层层叠叠的纸盒。借着幽微的光，Cobra辨认出盒子上华丽的花体字LOGO是属于近期在社交网络上走红的甜食店。  
是了，昨天村山还说过的，和同伴们约着去玩的地区正好是那家店的所在。  
啊啊，为什么后来会发生那样的事情。  
Cobra内心的自责飙到了顶点，整个人难得地低落，灌下一杯水后，才勉强重新振作，打算今晚无论如何也要解决这个局面。  
做了将近五分钟的心理建设，同时脑中回想着猪木的励志语录，Cobra步履坚定地踏进寝室。

通明的房间里，村山背对着房门在床上缩成一团，像是一点也不知道Cobra回家的动静。  
这人明明是有点儿光亮都睡不着的。Cobra做了一次深呼吸，走向床边坐下，床垫发出轻微的声音。  
“村山。”Cobra用尽量温和的语气叫他。  
村山抱着枕头蜷紧身体，整张脸埋起来，仍然没有理他。  
还在生气。Cobra看着村山沉默的后脑勺判断。可是也没有那么生气，不然装睡到底算了。  
带着一些无奈妥协，Cobra凑过身去，用手环过村山的身体，嘴唇轻轻蹭他的耳垂，“村山……”  
一部分体重虚虚地压在村山身上，Cobra感觉到怀里裹着柔软居家服的身体抖了一下，继而像更加赌气，村山把身体拧过去一些，变成上半身几乎趴着的样子，蜷曲的黑发和白色的棉质T恤之间露出白皙的后颈和耳朵。  
脑子里想着阿登说要取悦恋人的话，Cobra仿佛顺理成章地吻上村山的脖子。村山怕痒，反射性地挣动了一下却被Cobra压得更紧，一只手松开枕头开始挠床单，被他一根手指一根手指扣进指缝温柔地按住。  
Cobra闭着眼沿着光滑的脖颈细密地吻，金发时而撩到村山的皮肤上。他和村山都有顾虑，从来不在对方衣服遮不住的地方留吻痕，所以那些吻只是嘴唇的吸吮和气息的吹拂，偶尔有一点点窸窣的湿润声音。村山抓着床单的手指渐渐软下来。  
Cobra在他颈窝吻了个遍，即使是半点没有再拒绝，村山仍没有要放弃假装生气的样子。Cobra觉得好笑，又觉得任人摆布的村山很新鲜，自己也变得有些乐在其中，微微拉开两人身体的距离把村山的T恤推上去，露出大片光裸的后背。  
一边轻轻啃咬村山的肩胛骨，Cobra的手挤进他的身体和床单之间，指尖碰到胸前的突起，村山埋在枕头里发出细细的哼声。  
“把头抬起来。不难受么？”Cobra的手指揉着乳头，那里很快就挺立起来。  
村山用脚很轻地踹了他一下，在Cobra另一只手滑向下半身时却没有抵抗，膝盖微微支起身体，让Cobra的手隔着裤子抚摸已经开始发烫的胯间。  
Cobra的动作难得地轻柔绵密，上面和下面的敏感点一起被爱抚的感觉终于还是让村山有些受不了，他把枕头拉下到埋住嘴巴的地方，露出上半张脸好好呼吸，只用鼻子频繁换气的样子像一只热得难受的小动物。  
村山绵软的鼻音撩得Cobra也有些难耐，但他还记得要让村山舒服的初衷，忍着下半身的紧绷细致地揉弄他的性器，很快村山不自觉地跟着他的动作轻轻摆动腰部，呼吸声里带上濡湿的呻吟。  
感觉已经差不多，Cobra双手握上村山的腰把它抬高，连着内裤一起把下半身的衣物全部脱去。Cobra在村山的腰窝上亲了一下，细长的手指握住村山硬起来的性器缓缓动作，指尖一下一下抹过被前液弄得湿漉漉的铃口。  
“唔…！”村山终于发出声音，被枕头捂着显得闷闷的。他的大腿因为快感绷得很紧，膝盖不住地蹭着床单，看来是已经快到到达临界点。  
Cobra很少认真地用手做这事，这时候却像突然开窍一样，想到以往的情事，另一只手带茧的指腹在从会阴一路推到阴囊中间的柔软。村山用枕头掩住一声短促的惊叫，身体剧烈地抖了一下，性器顶端喷出过多的透明腺液。  
村山又踹了Cobra一脚，打着抖的身体往前挪了一点，像是要摆脱他的触碰。Cobra本来是打算用手让村山射出来，这时候村山却抱着枕头不看他，不知道从哪里摸出一瓶润滑剂往后一抛砸在Cobra身上。  
村山趴在枕头上，像溺水的人攀着救生圈不断喘气。Cobra觉得有趣，翻腾着欲情的心里有一处软得不行，让他无意识地微笑。  
手指上沾上润滑，Cobra慢慢开拓村山的身体。里面热得很，不用刻意往性感带找，光是手指推进去已经让村山敏感得浑身颤抖，抹进足够润滑的内壁绞出湿润的水声。  
仔细一想， 从村山拿到新游戏开始，也有好几天没有做过了。Cobra不经意想到这事。  
Cobra不想村山难受，手指反复抽插，曲起指节或者微微打开并拢的手指，让紧致的甬道适应。体贴的前戏对濒临高潮的村山来说却像折磨，他压在枕头上小小声呜呜嗯嗯地叫，完全勃起的性器溢出的前液流到了腿根。  
“啊！真是、……够了……！”忍耐到极限的村山发出今天第一声有意义的声音，也不顾Cobra的手指还在身体里，粗暴地挣开重重地翻了个身，终于正面对着Cobra。  
村山湿着一双黑亮的猫眼从眼眶红到脸颊，他恨恨地瞪着Cobra，起伏的胸前两颗突起挺立着，曲起打开的腿间露出沾满前液的性器。  
咬着嘴唇眼神闪烁了一会儿，村山用比平时还要黏腻的声音叫他：“Cobra酱——”  
下一秒，Cobra俯下身吻上了他的嘴唇。  
两个人都是兴奋状态，又是代表和好的信号，久违的亲吻热情激烈。Cobra一边接吻一边把自己早就勃起的性器也解放出来，抬头去找安全套的时候嘴唇和村山的分开，马上又被咬住。这边吻得头脑沸腾，Cobra自己也佩服自己还能分出心神单手从床头柜上摸来安全套盒子，急切地从里面抽出一枚，在舌头被村山渴水一样地吮吸的时候磕磕绊绊地给自己戴上。  
亲吻间膝窝被抓住然后往外打开，下半身抬起来一些，感觉到股间抵上湿润火热的东西，村山终于推开Cobra，一边喘一边咽下过多的唾液，像是快要融化的眼瞳显出露骨的欲望。  
Cobra的金发不知什么时候开始被汗打湿，他甩着头舒了一口气，一手把额前的刘海往后拨了一下，然后勾着嘴角蹭了蹭村山的鼻梁，“放松一点。”  
“唔……嗯、唔……”村山压着喉咙里的呻吟，身体一点一点被侵入打开，容纳进坚硬的性器。  
即使是隔着薄膜，村山身体里湿软紧致的触感也令Cobra耐不住低喘，缓慢进入的性器因为快感而搏动，隐隐还变得更加胀大。  
村山抓住Cobra的肩膀紧闭着眼睛发抖，却不是痛苦的样子，薄薄的潮红在他的皮肤上漫开，红艳的唇间吐出颠三倒四语音软腻的话语：“……好、像……快要、……呜……”  
“可以啊……”Cobra小幅度地挺腰，温柔地在村山体内抽送着性器，低头在他黏着汗湿的黑发的额头上亲了一下，“射吧……？”  
“、……！”在Cobra彻底进入甬道深处的同时，村山跟着把精液射在Cobra和自己的腹间。过量的快感像是漫出身体变成眼角流下的生理泪，村山攀在Cobra肩上的手无力地滑下来掉到床单上，他半睁着泪目焦点涣散地看着Cobra，张开嘴小口喘气。  
Cobra撑在他身体上方注视着村山沉浸在高潮中的样子，偶尔和他交换几个浅浅的亲吻。照顾到村山正在射精的身体，就算是他体内连动的收缩绞紧怎样地令人目眩，Cobra也只是皱着眉喘息，直到村山身体里肆虐的快感渐渐平复下来。  
等村山从绝顶中恢复了一些清醒，他揉了揉眼睛抹掉泪水，大大的猫眼定定地盯着Cobra好一会儿，“Cobra酱……”  
“怎么了？”Cobra搂着村山的身体，用手拨弄他湿湿的卷发。  
“对……咳……”村山眼睛别开，声音含糊不清，“对……不起哦……”  
Cobra松开眉头，今天里第一次真的很轻松地笑出来，“没事，我也有不对。”他说。  
“嘿嘿。”村山讨好地用鼻头蹭他，“等会儿做完了去吃蛋糕嘛？我想尝尝那个栗子的！”  
Cobra失笑，还硬着的性器在村山身体里顶了一下，“你还记得没做完啊？”  
“唔嗯！啊别、……”还敏感着的身体从里面被搅动，村山边笑边躲，声音里带着喘。他勾起小腿夹住Cobra的腰不让他动，然后费了点力气推着Cobra翻了个身，变成自己趴在他身上的姿势。  
村山在Cobra身上就着身体的结合撑着坐起来，整了一下凌乱的黑发，露出散漫迷蒙的笑容，“Cobra酱温柔起来做得好舒服啊，再来一次激烈一点的吧？”  
“我也觉得你不动的时候比较可爱。不过，”Cobra抬起手扣住村山的下颌，把他拉近，更容易看清他毫不温驯的眼神，“还是这样最好。”

 

\- Fin -


End file.
